Black Roses
by Anernerk
Summary: Why is it that when you want to be there for someone they don't want you to be? When all you want to do is help, but in the end it causes you more hurt than anything?


I was listening to the song Black Roses from Nashville. (If you don't watch the show or have never listened to this song, PLEASE do! The show is amazing and this song is just...ugh so good!) Anyways I was listening to this song and thinking about all the teasers we have been getting for this season of Degrassi and this thought came to my mind. I love the Hollingsworths and I really wish Degrassi would give the family more screen time. I want to see the twins and Miles interact more.

So yeah this is just a little one-shot/song-fic that I need to get out of my head. Hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think. All criticism is welcome!

Disclaimer: I own neither Degrassi or Black roses. All create for those go to the creators.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>** can see your eyes, staring into mine,**

**But it's a battlefield and you're on the other side**

**You can throw your words sharper than a knife**

**And leave me cold in another house on fire.**

"_Miles, please. Come home," Frankie pleads. "What home Frankie? I don't have a home anymore," Miles yells. "Don't be stupid of course you do. This changes nothing!" "It changes everything! I don't even know who I am," Miles says throwing his arms up, causing some of the alcohol from his bottle to spill out on the floor. "You're still you Miles. Please just come with me," Frankie says starting to cry. Miles shakes his head. "You don't understand, you'll never understand!" "You're thinking too much into this. Things can be the same as they've always been. Miles, I love you, Hunter, Mom and Dad, we all love you." Miles lets out a strangled laugh and steps closer to Frankie. "Just leave and don't bother coming back." "Miles," Frankie cries. "But you're still my brother." "No I'm not. I never was," He says taking a spill from the bottle._

**I lay low, lay low and watch the bridges burn**

**I lay low, lay low**

**What more could I have done?**

"_Miles what are you doing," Frankie yells grabbing him by the arm. "What's it look like," He says as he throws the family album into the fire. "Stop," Frankie screams. "Why should I!? It's not like any of these pictures mean anything." "How can you say that? Those are our childhood memories," Frankie says grabbing some pictures away from him. "Oh you mean all the lies I was told," Miles shouts. "They weren't lies!" Miles scoffs and tries to grab the pictures from Frankie. "I'm not going to let you destroy any more!" "Frankie just give them to me," Miles yells, getting frustrated. "No!" Pissed off, Miles grabs the vase off the fireplace and throws it across the room. Frankie watches it hit the wall and shatter. _

**Now you only bring me black roses **

**And they crumble into dust when they're held**

**Now you only bring me black roses**

**Under your spell.**

_Frankie brushes the tears from her eyes as she cleans up the glass from the floor. "What happened in here?" She looks up to see Tristan standing in the doorway to the living room. "Miles decided to do a little redecorating." Tristan sighs heavily and walks over to her. He crouches down to help her clean up the mess. "Where is he now?" Frankie shrugs. "Who knows, it's not like he wants anyone to be there for him anyways," She says with a hint of bitterness. "Judging by the tears I'm going to assume he's on top of his game." "If you mean the one where he treats all the people that care about him like shit, then you'd be correct." Frankie frantically wipes away the tears that caress her cheek, feeling frustrated. "It's really bad this time Tristan. I've seen him fight with dad before but he's never yelled at me, especially not the way he did today." _

**She told me twice, all her good advice**

**But I couldn't see I was clouded by your lies**

**Up in smoke, a vision she foretold**

**She said stay away cause that boy's a warning sign.**

"_He's not going to come home Frankie," Mrs. Hollingsworth says as she watches her daughter open the front door. "He's hurting, don't you see that? He should be here and I shouldn't be the only one begging him to come home. You're his mother and you haven't even tried! How can you just let him suffer all by himself like that," Frankie yells at her mom. "It wouldn't make a difference if I did. Miles has always been stubborn. If you ask me he's being a little dramatic." "Dramatic!? He just found out he was adopted! How would you feel Mom…if that even is your real name, or was I adopted too? Wait let me guess, me and Hunter aren't even twins are we?" Mrs. Hollingsworth looks at her daughter and shakes her head upset. "Francesca stop being ridiculous. And don't you dare make me feel like I did something wrong! Yes, me and your father chose not to tell Miles that he was adopted, but that's because it doesn't matter. He's still our son and he's still your brother." "He's just doing this to get attention, just like he does everything else," Mr. Hollingsworth says walking into the room. Frankie shakes her head disappointed. "Well than maybe you should give it to him and tell him that nothing is going to change." Miles waves his hand like the situation doesn't matter. Frankie scoffs. "You two are unbelievable. Maybe he's lucky you aren't his real parents," She says slamming the front door on her way out._

**I lay low, lay low and watch the bridges burn**

**I lay low, lay low**

**What more could I have done?**

_Frankie watches the vase hit the wall and shatter. "Does breaking things make you feel better," She asks slightly annoyed. Miles doesn't answer her question, he just looks down at the floor. She watches him open and close his hand like he wants to hit something. "Miles," She says stepping closer to him. "Don't Frankie," He says looking up at her. "Can you just talk to me," She pleads. "I get that you're upset, but you can't just throw things around and expect everything to just go away. You need to talk about it." "You want me to talk about it! Okay let's talk, let's talk about how I've been lied to for the past fifteen years of my life Frankie, do you know what that feels like," Miles shouts at her. "Oh that's right, you don't! You have no idea what I'm going through right now, so stop pretending like you do!" "I'm just trying to be there for you," Frankie yells back, feeling defensive. "Well I don't need you to be!"_

**Now you only bring me black roses**

**And they crumble into dust when they're held**

**Now you only bring me black roses**

**Under your spell.**

"_Do you even care that our brother is upset or are you too busy with your stupid video games," Frankie asks barging into Hunter's room. "World of Modern Warfare is not a stupid video game," Hunter says not bothering to remove his eyes from the screen. Frankie grabs the controller out of his hand annoyed. "What the hell," Hunter yells turning his chair around to face her. "Why does it seem like I'm the only one in this family who's worried about Miles!?" "Maybe because you are. He's just acting out like always, he'll get over it," Hunter says rolling his eyes. "No I don't think he will. You didn't see him Hunter. He's never yelled at me the way he did. I'm worried he might do something stupider than usual." "You're just upset because your favorite brother is treating you like crap." "I don't have a favorite brother, don't be ridiculous. I'm just worried. I would feel the same way if it was you," Frankie says annoyed at his comment. "Yeah right, you're always defending him. It's like he can't do any wrong in your eyes." "I always call him out when he does something wrong, how are you going to say that I don't. Everyone knows that Miles does stupid things and I have a bad feeling that something really bad is going to happen." "Sounds like some twin telepathy, maybe mom and dad lied to you too," Hunter says grabbing the controller out of her hands and turning back to his game. Frankie scoffs angrily and marches out of his room. _

**And I'm done try'na be the one picking up the broken pieces**

**And I'm done try'na be the one who says I love you dear, but I'm leaving**

**Now you only bring me black roses**

**And they crumble into dust when they're held**

**Now you only bring me black roses**

**But I'm not under your spell**

**I'm not under your spell**

**I'm not under your spell**

**I'm not under your spell**

**I'm not under your spell**

**I'm not under your spell...**

_Winston peeks out his girlfriend's bedroom window to see her sitting outside on the roof. He climbs through and sits beside her. "What if he meant it," She asks looking up at the stars. "He's upset Frankie. He doesn't know what he's saying at the moment. You can't take anything he says seriously," Winston says placing his hand on her back gently. "He said he never wanted to see me again, how could he even say that," She asks looking at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes. "Do you honestly believe that he meant any of that crap? Frankie come on, you know him. He pushes the people he loves away so he can deal with his problems on his own. He just needs time to work this out." "But what if he never comes home," Frankie asks as the tears start to roll down her cheeks. Winston reaches out to wipe them away. "He will. It'll take some time, but he'll get over it. He acts like he wants to be on his own, but in the end he needs you, he needs all of you," He says. "Everyone keeps telling me to give up on him. And sometimes I think it would just be easier to…but I don't want to. He needs to know how much we love him and need him, how much I need him." She places her head on Winston shoulder. "I just, I don't know what to do anymore."_


End file.
